epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Hippie Rat Battle Raps Season 4 News w/ Deadpool
GUESS WHO! A little birdy told me that the best rapper on the ERB wiki wanted me to introduce his next season. ��Da Da-Da Daa�� This looks like a job for Chiyonosake! Because, hey, red wine over Boba Tea am I right? Am I..right? Am..irite? Am..orite? Amorite! Hammurabi confirmed! Yes! I remember this place..I battled The Scout here before! Twice! Kinda! I- *laugh hysterically* I was trying way too hard to be someone else back then, it was like some kind of emo Donnie Darko phase. "Break you down like you're the fourth wall" dude what was I even saying back then?! Same shit happened when The Joker stopped by over here. Dude was all like "thinking up bad thoughts are the reason I rock your/concept in my cranium: The Phantom of the Opera!" That dumbass couldn't even get it to fucking rhyme let alone make sense! What was The Phantom even on? "Where is she? My angel of music. I'm about to leave a Dent." That fucking train of thought crashed and burned. Might as well have said "I have five bucks. That means I can rip you in half!" or "What's a tree? I'll break you!" Oh hi legion! Uh so anyway let's see, reference a superhero that I have nothing to do with, check, insult Hippie Rat's rap battles, double or triple check, I lost count, tease upcoming characters, hm well I already got Hammie, the whiny kid from that Jake Gyllenhaal movie (isn't he so cute?), clown-face, and the coolest person to ever live forever (that's me), who else... Well, there's that dude from Walking Dead. (Rick Grimes?) I'm talking about the video game. (Video game? Like Life is Strange?) Yes, me, like Life is Strange. (Aren't those guys going to be in the) SPOILER ALERT! (bonus battle?) Well yeah but that Life is Strange chick is gonna be in the premiere too. (Isn't that a bit on the nose?) OW MY NOSE! (Geez not a lot of history huh?) Oh what is the entire world history in one big rap battle not enough? I even mentioned Ham Man already. (But that's not for like twenty battles, what is there going to be nothing but video games and movies and comic books the whole time?) Ugh, fine, we'll sprinkle guys like Robbie Frost and Fergie Magellan and that guy who shot Franz Ferdinand Kennedy in between. (Is anyone returning?) Yes, me and John Wayne Gacy over there, we went over this. (Read the script, dumbass.) OOH YE. Let's see..something something my line, something something ah here we are...oh wait no I already said that...something something Goosebumps something something Twilight Zone.... Yeah I don't know. (*sighs* ��Hello darkness my old friend..��) Ooh what's that song? Uh...uhm hold on no hints...uhhh...OH OH I KNOW! The Loophole by Garfunkel and Oates! (*sighs* Wade, I swear to god I will....never mind..some things are better left unsaid.) Okay sorry I'm done. (Thank you.) And thank you. (My pleasure.) Right back at ya! Now where were we? Season four of Hippie Rat's Battle Raps will be coming soon, right after a super secret bonus battle! Shhh, don't tell anyone. And also like all his battles are hinted at on Hippie Rat's page already so like check that out for more hints if you wanna be a smartypants. _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ You're still here? The blog is over. Go home. Go. _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ _______________________________________ ��Chika chika.�� Category:Blog posts